


Hide and Seek

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 name spoilers, F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, cuz they do the thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: an innocent game of hide and seek between you and him escalates into something not so innocent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long I've been working on this? A month? Something like that. This is actually the second version of this fic. The original was very different in terms of situation and as a result of that it actually... is a bit unfit for posting (it's not anything bad, it's just there was a lot going on that I couldn't explain in the confines of what was written). Anyway! I s2g I didn't mean for them to bang, but.... here we are. Why do I do this to myself? LOL
> 
> I hope you guys like it. /rolls off into the sunset

You have to remain quiet.

It’s so hard to stifle the giggles that threaten to spill out as you watch Saeyoung wander the room from your hiding place under the bed. He calls your name in a sing-song voice, but, for obvious reasons, you don’t answer, leaving him to search the room. By this point, he’s probably searched every other corner of his house for you meaning, your little game of hide and seek will soon be over. You’re surprised that you’ve managed to last this long since you thought he’d find you right away. You know he must have hidden cameras in the hallways and you know he’s not above using them to win.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are~” Saeyoung yanks open the closet door and flips the light on. You watch with bated breath as he looks around the closet before realizing you’re not there. In order to keep from laughing, you lightly bite down on your finger. You’re aware that he’s making a show of this because he figures in this room, watching. Slowly, he dramatically turns back around and you slide back a little closer to the center of the bed so that you don’t accidentally give yourself away.

Saeyoung heads toward the desk and you almost scoff. That would be too obvious. Though, the bed is a pretty obvious choice too, but you’re hoping he’ll think that you’re not tiny enough to fit under the bed. You have to admit that you did have to squeeze a little, but you did manage to get underneath and that’s what really counts.

“Hmm~”

It seems he’s realized you’re not hiding under the desk, which was really the last place (other than the bed) that you could be hiding. Unless, he missed a spot, but with his attention to detail, that seems unlikely. His feet turn so he’s facing the bed and you tell he’s contemplating if you’re underneath. You hold your breath as he stands there, deliberating.You think you might have won when he takes a step back, but then he drops his knees and sweeps his arm under the bed. The sudden action catches you off-guard and he grabs onto your arm before you even have the chance to get away.

“I got you!”  he cries triumphantly.

“Noooooo~” You attempt to tug yourself free from Saeyoung’s grasp, but his hand only tightens around your wrist.

“I found you fair and square~” Saeyoung pulls at your arm, trying to get you to come out from under the bed. “Now come out or else~”

“Hmph, you’ll have to drag me out of here!” As soon the words are out of your mouth you immediately regret saying them. Saeyoung’s other hand grabs you and he pulls as hard as he can. You yelp loudly, and he instantly lets go.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?!” He asks, voice saturated with worry.

You crawl out from under the bed. There’s no point in trying to hide anymore since he already knows where you are. You sit in front of Saeyoung and rub at your shoulder. “I’m fine. It just hurt a little bit…”

“Sorry…” Saeyoung’s head bobs in an apology once more. Then he looks up at you, his eyes glimmering behind his glasses.

“It’s fine. Really.”

“…will you at least let me kiss it better?” He puckers his lips a bit in a pout.

“It’s okay though.”

He ignores you. “Please~?”

“I’m alright. I promise.”

“Pretty please?”

“Okay, okay…” You finally relent. Knowing Saeyoung, he probably won’t give up until you do. His apologetic look slowly morphs into something more mischievous and you have the feeling that you might have fallen into a trap. Saeyoung pulls at the collar of your t-shirt, stretching it to reveal your shoulder then he leans in, kissing it softly.

Just when you think to yourself that maybe he’s not going to do anything, he begins to trail kisses up your shoulder toward your neck. Saeyoung’s hands slide up to your shoulders as his mouth presses kisses up your neck.

“A-ah, Saeyoung…” you flinch a little, feeling ticklish in the spots where his lips are touching. “I-I think it’s better now…”

“Is it?” he murmurs lowly, humming against your skin. “You sounded like you were in a lot of pain back there…”

“W-well, yes, but… But I thought I said I was okay!”

“Are you sure?” Saeyoung asks, lips sweeping over your cheeks, to the corner of your mouth.

“Yes!”

“You’re really, really sure…?” He moves once more so his lips just barely brushing against yours. It’s a little hard for you to think clearly with him hovering over you like that and you reel back just a bit.

Or at least you try to.

Before you can get too far, he reaches out with one hand to cup the back of your head. Saeyoung’s fingers tangle in your hair as he draws you back to your previous position.

“Are you trying to run away~?” Despite the playful look in Saeyoung’s eyes, his voice is just a tad bit lower than usual.

“I… I…” You try to focus your thoughts, but it doesn’t seem to be working that well, especially with Saeyoung flashing that extra sexy smirk of his. Obviously, he’s enjoying that he seems to be in control of the situation and while you don’t entirely mind it, there’s a part of you that wouldn’t be too upset if you managed to wipe that smirk right off his face… especially since he found your hiding spot.

And so you decide that retaliation is the best course of action.

You grab Saeyoung by the shirt and yank him forward. He was probably expecting this as your lips meet almost instantaneously. After a moment, he moves closer to deepen the kiss, causing you to fall back onto the ground. You feel Saeyoung’s body shift a little so that he’s on top of you, but before he gets a chance to fully situate himself, you use all your strength to roll him over so that you’re on top. You straddle his hips and look down at him, a smirk on your face.

“Looks like the tables have turned, Saeyoung.”

“Oh~” He doesn’t look bothered in the slightest. “Is that so~?”

You stick your tongue out at him. Knowing him, he’ll find a way to regain control of the situation. For now, you decide to just enjoy the time you have running the show before he ultimately usurps your position. You lean back down and capture his lips in another hungry kiss. Saeyoung readily responds, matching your enthusiasm with ease. His hands sneakily slip beneath your top and dance up your sides. You shiver from his touch and you feel his lips shift a bit as if he’s grinning victoriously. He probably is.

Not one to be one-upped, you press your lower half against Saeyoung’s and deliberately roll your hips over his. The action earns you a groan from him and you decide to do it once more. This time his hips jerk just slightly beneath you. This time it’s your turn to feel triumphant, and you do it one last time for good measure.

However, Saeyoung has other ideas. His hands slide down your sides to your butt. He squeezes  while pulling your hips back down against his and you let out a small gasp. Saeyoung tugs at your pants, pulling them as far down as he can get them. You break the kiss, rolling over to the side so you can finish what he started. Hurriedly, you manage to tug both your pants and underwear off of one leg before Saeyoung yanks you back toward him to hastily continue the kiss.

After a moment, his hands move, one to the small of your back and the other… well, all you know is that it’s not touching you. Then, Saeyoung pushes against you, forcing you to sit up. In this new position, you automatically scoot back so he can sit up properly. His fingers dance at the bottom of your shirt before pulling it upwards. You pull away so you can take it off too. Once it’s gone, he leans down, pressing his face between your breasts.

He stays in that position momentarily, then you ask. “…w…what are you doing?”

Saeyoung nuzzles you while his hands trace up your back and unhook your bra. You shrug off the straps and toss the garment aside. Then, Saeyoung leans back a little, surveying you quietly. Confused, you stare back. He flashes a cheeky grin, as if he knows something that you don’t. This only serves to confuse you further.

“…What is it…?” you finally ask.

Saeyoung snickers and runs his hands down your arms, your sides, then down to your legs. One of his hands catches on the half-discarded clothes still hanging from one of your legs. He pulls them off all the way and flings them with the rest of your clothes. Then it hits you: you’re naked. Your face flushes and he laughs once more.

“Did you just realize~?”

“N-no.”

“Mmhm~” Clearly he doesn’t believe you.

You reach out to grab him by the collar of his shirt. But as soon as you do, you let go, your eyes narrowing. “…Saeyoung.”

“Yesss?”

“Why am I the only one who’s naked?”

He gives you a smile so sweet and so innocent you know that it’s fake. “Isn’t it my prize for winning our game of hide and seek?”

You pout causing Saeyoung to snicker in response. One of his arms circles around the back of your neck and pulls you so close that your lips are nearly touching. He smirks, “Well then, maybe you’ll let me have something else for my victory?”

There’s no doubt in your mind about what he’s thinking of given the situation. You cross your arms over your chest and give Saeyoung a smug look. “Maybe. But I don’t know if you’re ready for that.”

“Oh~? You think?”

“Well, you’re certainly not dressed for it.”

“I don’t know about that… I think I could take it dressed like this…” He chuckles as you continue to pout. “But, I suppose God Seven will be kind to you, and dress appropriately for this occasion.”

You nod your head. “That’s right, he should. It’s only fair.”

Saeyoung leans back, his hands resting on the hem of his shirt. Then, after what appears like a moment of internal debate on his side, he strips it off and lobs it toward the growing clothing pile. Automatically, you run your hands over his now exposed chest before bringing them to rest on his shoulders.

Saeyoung lightly taps your leg, signaling for you to move so he can take off his pants. “…or, I can leave them on…”

“Haha, no way,” you retort, leaning into him as you lift your lower half high enough for him to reach down and wiggle out of both his underwear and jeans. He gets them down to his knees before he resorts to kicking them the rest of the way off. Now that there is no longer any barrier between the two of you, you begin to carefully lower yourself back down on his lap. The tip of his erection brushes against you and you waver for just a moment, breath catching in your chest.

But before you can move down any further, Saeyoung’s fingers entwine in your hair as he pulls you in for another kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck, fervently responding to him as you hover over him. One of Saeyoung’s hands moves down to you waist and pushes you down just slightly so that the head is rubbing at your entrance. It distracts you enough to interrupt kiss, your focus shifting to what is happening, or more specifically not happening, below. Finally, you try to plunge down onto him, but at the last second the hand on your waist shoots up your back and pulls you toward him as he falls back onto the ground.

You can’t position yourself right at this new angle. Frustrated, you growl at him, “Saeyoung!”

“Nuh uh uh~” he whispers, a devious little smirk plastered to his face. “Not just yet~”

You pull back to glare at him, silently asking ‘if not now, then when,’ but the widening of his grin is the only response you get. Typical Saeyoung. You push yourself back up into a sitting position as Saeyoung watches with an entertained grin. It makes you wonder if he’s planning something. Knowing him, he probably is.

You wiggle a little, positioning yourself so that his cock is just barely pushing at your entrance. Then, you slowly begin to lower yourself onto him. But, as usual, Saeyoung has different plans, and, in one swift motion rams up into you, eliciting a loud gasp. He pulls out so that you’re back in your original position, but before you can continue your descent, he reaches down and wraps both hands around your waist and pushes you down until he’s completely inside.

You bite your lip just slightly, leering at Saeyoung through narrowed eyes.

He sticks his tongue out at you. “That’s what happens when you’re too slow~”

You lean forward just a bit, careful to not let him slip out. “I am trying to be in charge here.”

He chuckles, “If you say so~”

You use both hands to ground yourself as you lift your pelvis just a bit before bringing yourself down again. Saeyoung lets out a sharp breath, his hands gripping you just a tiny bit harder. You keep moving your hips up in down in a rhythmic pace, eyes closing as you let the growing pleasure envelope you. From below, you can feel Saeyoung thrusting upward, his pace matching yours.

Saeyoung slides his hands up your body, pausing for just a moment at your chest to give your breasts a firm squeeze, before sneaking between your torso and arms. You’re not quite sure what his intent is until he yanks you down toward him causing you to mess up your flow. His lips crash against yours in a sloppy, tongue filled kiss. You moan into his mouth as he continues to ram into you from below.

Then he rolls you over so that he’s on top. During the move, his cock manages to slip out, but Saeyoung immediately rectifies this issue quickly.

“Ah~” you cry out in pleasure. Saeyoung shifts a bit, and slams roughly into you. There’s something about this new angle that pushes you over the edge. Your moans increase in volume as he thrusts into you with a newfound intensity. It always amazes you how good he feels inside of you. But you want, you need more. You try to tell him but, you’re getting to the point where it’s hard to focus on words. Saeyoung, somehow understands because he starts to move faster, harder.

“Sae…young,” you manage to say inbetween the moans. You’re getting close, you can feel it as your body tenses up. Desperately, you try to pull him closer to you, fingers digging into his back. The volume of your cries gets louder and louder  and before long you finally you feel all the pent up tension release as you orgasm. Saeyoung’s face contorts a bit, telling you that he’s almost done too. He keeps going a couple seconds longer before he groans loudly. His entire body quivers as his movements come to a complete halt as he cums. Breathless, he bends down for one more kiss. This one is more sweet than heated, but you don’t mind at all. The kiss only lasts a couple seconds once it’s over Saeyoung moves to rest his head in the crook of your neck. After a moment, Saeyoung pulls out of you, but doesn’t try to get up, choosing to lay in your arms instead.

When your breathing finally returns to normal you ask, “…how’s that for your prize…?”

“Mm…” Saeyoung hums against your skin.

“…Don’t tell me you want more…”

He lifts his head and gives you a soft smile, “…I always want you.”

Your can feel your face heading up again. “…we need to eat dinner.”

“…can we have Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper?”

“…ugh, fine.”


End file.
